


Change of Heros

by Marygami12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marygami12/pseuds/Marygami12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy returns from Calypso's Island after three weeks of healing only to find that those three weeks had been three years. All of a sudden, everything had changed... especially the twelve year old boy he had left behind, Nico, who is now the hero of the prophecy. Percy now has to find a way to protect the boy he is falling fast for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Heros

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This wasn't supposed to take this long. I got a prompt on tumblr, and it took me a little longer to right than I thought because I actually had to think about it. It is obviously to be continued.

The raft was gently deposited on the beach by the tide and Percy stepped off onto the sand of Camp Half-blood. The moon was high and the entire camp was silent – clearly it was after curfew – but Percy couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something just felt  _off_ , like it was quite the same place it had been the last time he set foot there.

"P-Percy?" A male voice interrupted his musings, and he spun around with Riptide in his hand. Standing behind him was a boy who looked to be about his age; a couple inches shorter with dark, curly hair a slight olive tone to his skin, and a slightly beat up bomber jacket that looked oddly familiar. In fact, the boy looked really familiar. If he was shrunken and his features were softer, he would look exactly like Nico. Then Percy saw the midnight black sword hanging from his waist and the skull ring.

"Nico? Shit, how did you get so… tall?" Percy had to pause in his question, he had almost said  _hot_. But he  _was_ , he looked healthy and really gorgeous. He walked slowly closer, like he had seen a ghost, until he was standing right in front of him. His eyes searched his face, before his shocked expression contorted into one of anger and his fist flew across Percy's cheek.

"You complete  _asshole_! Do you even know how long we looked for you? How long  _I_  looked for you?" Nico threw his arms around and his yelling switched languages and gradually grew louder as Percy stood up.

"Dude! Calm down! I don't speak Italian! I didn't even know  _you_  spoke Italian!" Percy tried to appease Nico.

" _That isn't the point!_  The point is that you can't just show up after everyone thought you were dead for so long! I looked for you for six months!  _Six months, Percy!_  Even though I knew you weren't dead, I eventually had to give up, too!" Nico continued to rant, reverting back to English.

"What? Six months? I was only gone for three weeks–"

"You have been missing for three years. After a month you were presumed dead. I still kept looking, but Annabeth was miserable. She is going to be  _sooooo_  pissed; I had to comfort her for so long. She was miserable!"

"So, you guys are dating then?" Percy asked tentatively, he recognized the tightening in his chest as jealousy, but wasn't sure if it was of Nico, who might be hooking up with a girl that he was dancing around feelings for, or of Annabeth, who would be hooking up with  _Nico_.

He just gave him a look that said  _you are ridiculous_. "No. I'm  _gay_ , Percy. I came out  _last year_. You would know, if you had  _been here_!" He continued shouting. Percy was speechless, which was a good thing because it gave Nico time to take a deep breath and calm himself down. "Look, let's just go to the big house and talk to Chiron. He'll deal with this."

Percy nodded and followed him.


End file.
